


Of Cracks and Crevices

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Series: CM Crossovers [6]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), スキマスキ | Sukima Suki
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, if you watched this movie wow it's a movie right?, the discord made me do it, this one is for the discord overlord, yet ANOTHER CROSSOVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Meeting his own doppelganger is extremely weird, but the payoff is sweet for Kurosawa.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: CM Crossovers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080068
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Of Cracks and Crevices

**Author's Note:**

> This one is 100% on the discord. We watched the movie and here we are. Good lord. 
> 
> Prompt: Praise.
> 
> Beta-ed by the amazing, wonderful Zee (kurosawa-sun) who puts up with a lot of nonsense from their content makers

“Hey Kurosawa-san! Adachi-san! You guys came together, huh? Well, c’mon, Minato’s glasses boyfriend saved seats for you guys!” Rokkaku said, waving them over when he saw them arrive.

Kurosawa didn’t know how Rokkaku had both the weirdest supernatural sense for observation and the worst gaydar he had ever seen, but here he was, at a dance concert for Minato, not-so-secretly holding hands with Adachi, and Rokkaku still seemed to think they only were friends! 

Adachi, who thought that Rokkaku having no clue was the funniest thing to ever happen, gently squeezed Kurosawa’s hand before slipping his hand out of it, placing it on Tsuge’s shoulder instead. 

“Where is he?” Adachi asked, pointing to the group of dancers that were holding a concert in the park because they could. 

“In the blue bucket hat and pink t-shirt, next to the guy with a pink bucket hat and a blue t-shirt,” Tsuge answered, pointing him out. 

“Hmmm...oh there he is!” Adachi reached back to Kurosawa so they could both sit down. 

Kurosawa settled down and tried to ignore Rokkaku, who, as with everything he ever did, was cheering with utmost enthusiasm. 

“Good job Minato-kun!” Tsuge said once the concert was over, giving Minato a small bouquet of flowers. 

“You’re a really good dancer,” Adachi said sincerely. 

“Hey Kurosawa-san! There’s someone who looks exactly like you here!” Rokkaku said, grabbing him by the wrist and nearly making him fall on his face, despite being quite a bit taller than his junior. 

“Rokkaku, what? Calm down, please,” Kurosawa said once he had been released. 

“See?” Rokkaku pointed to a bench where a young man that did indeed look a lot like Kurosawa was sitting. 

“And what am I supposed to do with this information, exactly?” Kurosawa couldn’t help but ask. 

“Talk to him, since most people never see their doppelgangers!” Rokkaku pouted.

Kurosawa gave him a look but when it was clear that Rokkaku wouldn’t leave until he talked to his doppelganger, he sighed and went over, Rokkaku of course coming with him. 

“Rokkaku, what exactly am I supposed to say?” he hissed as they walked. 

“Are you worried, Kurosawa-senpai? I gotchu if you need me” Rokkaku said, looking thrilled at being able to help Kurosawa. 

When they came up to Kurosawa’s doppelganger, Kurosawa realized the shapes on his t-shirt were pinup girls. How in the world was he supposed to relate to this guy?? He was wolfing down some weird rice, sort of what looked like Mexican rice but sort of not, an American flag in the corner of the takeout box. His hair was growing out of an odd bronze color, and he was a little more tan than Kurosawa, a healthy smattering of freckles across his cheeks. He had a stack of textbooks next to him, which surprisingly looked well-read. If Kurosawa had to guess, he was probably a few years younger and a few centimeters shorter than himself, but Rokkaku was right, they looked extremely similar. 

“Hello, I’m Rokkaku, and this is Kurosawa-san, and he’s your doppelganger!” Rokkaku said, startling the stranger enough that he dropped his spoon (why oh why did he hold it like that??)

“What? Oh yeah, this ossan does look like me, don’t you?” the stranger said once he looked Kurosawa up and down. 

Kurosawa tightened his jaw. Since when was thirty-one an ossan? Why did he keep getting called that? 

“What’s your name? Mine is Heisaku,” he said casually. 

Kurosawa closed his eyes before gritting out his name. Rokkaku had literally just said it ten seconds ago, why didn’t he remember?

“Kurosawa, there you are!” Adachi came from in between some trees, much to the apparent interest of Heisaku, who hadn’t cared when he and Rokkaku came from the open area of the park. 

“Oh...new person,” Adachi said, looking from Kurosawa to Heisaku, clearly noticing their similarities. 

“Sup.” Heisaku said.

“What are you studying?” Rokkaku asked, looking at the pile of textbooks. 

“Oh…architecture, but I’ve also been taking literature classes on the side, and I always talk about the small spaces and how they’re just as important as the big spaces in stories,” Heisaku explained. 

“Small spaces?” Adachi asked, tilting his head. 

“Like what falls between the cracks, what can be seen through curtains, who’s hiding in alleys, and whatnot,” 

Kurosawa had no idea what this guy was talking about and wanted to leave, but Adachi got into a whole weird conversation about spaces (Rokkaku giving his two cents every so often), although he had a feeling Adachi meant it in a drawing perspective sort of way, and the other guy...not so much. 

“Adachi, come on, let’s go,” Kurosawa said after ten minutes, wanting to get away from this guy, tugging on Adachi’s sleeve. 

Adachi ignored him, leaving Kurosawa flabbergasted. What in the word did he see in this guy?

Finally, after another fifteen minutes, Heisaku stood up and stretched, chili boxers peeking over the top of his jeans (how tacky, Kurosawa couldn’t help but think). 

“Bye, bro, I gotta go. My girlfriend is gonna call soon,” He gave Adachi and Rokkaku a fist bump and nodded at Kurosawa. 

“I have to go too,” Rokkaku yelped when he checked his watch. “Bye Kurosawa-san, Adachi-san!” he bowed and left, running to who-knew-where. 

“That was very interesting,” Adachi said as they walked to their apartment. 

“Was it?” Kurosawa said grumpily. 

Adachi looked both ways before tugging Kurosawa down so he could whisper in his ear. “It gave me some ideas,” he said before smirking at Kurosawa’s expression. 

Kurosawa wasn’t entirely sure when Adachi had gained more confidence, and knew he sometimes would hide in his shell again, but when he used it against Kurosawa, he became powerless. 

“Are you going to be a good boy, Yuichi?” Adachi whispered when they got inside, pushing Kurosawa against the closet door--the one that shared a wall with the apartment hallway.

Kurosawa, his eyes widening when he realized what Adachi wanted, nodded frantically. 

“You were so naughty, you know, trying to rush Heisaku-kun’s conversation on little spaces…” Adachi said, running his hands down Kurosawa’s sides and going under his shirt, making Kurosawa try to push himself into Adachi’s touch. 

“Now here’s what you’re going to do for me, if you’re really going to be a good boy,” Adachi said, eyes burning as he looked Kurosawa up and down, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, pulling Kurosawa close and whispering his instructions, then smirking when he saw the results it got. 

“I’ll be right back,” Adachi said, slipping out of his shoes, not bothering with slippers. 

Kurosawa watched him go, slightly in disbelief that his “shy angel” was being more of a “confident devil” but he couldn’t help but think about how much he liked it. He did as Adachi said, slipping out of all his clothes and folding them in a neat pile next to their shoes as he waited for Adachi to come back. 

When Adachi came back, wearing nothing but a familiar smile and holding some necessary items, Kurosawa couldn’t help but stare. 

“What are you doing?” Adachi asked, reaching past Kurosawa to open the closet door. 

“Looking at my beautiful angel,” Kurosawa said honestly, ready for whatever Adachi had planned. 

“Have you seen yourself?” Adachi asked, walking Kurosawa into the closet, which fortunately was pretty empty, holding the vacuum, extra supplies they had on hand, and their coats. He turned Kurosawa so he was on the “hallway” wall, facing Adachi--for now. 

“You’re going to have to be quiet, can you do that, and be a good boy?” Adachi whispered, placing one hand in a kabedon position, which really turned Kurosawa on. 

Kurosawa nodded, unbelievably hard. 

“Heisaku was saying how cracks and crevices can be little windows into the world,” Adachi murmured, taking one of Kurosawa’s arms and kissing the inside of his elbow, then the other. “But you wanted to rush that, didn’t you?” Adachi turned his attention to Kurosawa’s collarbones, licking the hollow space and sucking slightly. “You were naughty, Yuichi,” 

Kurosawa swallowed his moans, knowing that if he made noise, Adachi wouldn’t let him get his reward. 

Adachi, satisfied with the results he was getting, moved down, using his mouth to pay special attention to the dips of Kurosawa’s hips and completely ignoring Kurosawa’s cock, which was very hard from the non-attention and the situation they were in. 

“Kiyoshi, please,” Kurosawa begged. 

Adachi ignored him, getting the lube and warming it on his fingers. 

“Are you ready for this?” he asked, gently rubbing around Kurosawa’s rim. 

Kurosawa nodded, watching Adachi from the crack of light that made its way from the slightly open door. 

“Use your words, Yuichi,” Adachi said, looking up at Kurosawa with his big deer eyes. 

“Yes, Kiyoshi please,” Kurosawa whispered.

Adachi gently started pushing his finger in, making Kurosawa gasp. Adachi removed his hand, standing up and getting more lube, before carefully inserting his finger back, kissing Kurosawa to distract him. 

“Kiyoshi...more please,” Kurosawa begged once one finger wasn’t enough. 

Adachi smirked against Kurosawa’s lips and complied.

“And you thought that cracks and crevices weren’t interesting,” he teased as he worked Kurosawa open. “Can you be a good boy and admit you were wrong? I’ll make it worth your while,” Adachi promised. 

Kurosawa could feel his cheeks turn hot. Adachi moved his mouth from Kurosawa’s lips back to his collarbones, leaving marks that no one else could see, licking the hollows that were slowly gathering sweat. 

“You look so beautiful like this, Yuichi...be a good boy for me,” Adachi whispered as he added a third finger. 

“I...I was wrong. Crevices and cracks can be very interesting,” Kurosawa gasped out as Adachi hit the spot, the one that often made Kurosawa see stars. 

“What a good boy,” Adachi crooned. “Let me reward you...turn around for me,” 

Kurosawa complied, the fact that someone could hear them if he was too noisy running through his head. 

Adachi crouched down, kissing the back of Kurosawa’s knees before kissing his way up to his thighs. Kurosawa gasped when Adachi tongued his rim--while he had done this to Adachi, Adachi hadn’t yet done the same for him. 

“Kiyoshi…” 

Adachi ignored him and stuck his tongue in, making Kurosawa whine as he felt Adachi work him even more open.  
Kurosawa was trembling, since he was against the wall with no friction for his cock, which was leaking badly. 

“Kiyoshi...please…” Kurosawa pleaded as Adachi licked and sucked at his rim, knowing that he was being punished but needing release. 

“Since you said please...” Adachi trailed off. He stood up and put lube on his own hard cock, lining up to Kurosawa and slowly pushing in. 

Kurosawa gasped as Adachi bottomed out, draping himself on Kurosawa. 

“Can I mark your neck, Yuichi?” Adachi whispered. 

Kurosawa nodded, so Adachi started sucking on Kurosawa’s neck, low enough that it should be hidden by the collar, but maybe not. The idea of someone being able to see Adachi’s handiwork made Kurosawa give out a low moan. 

“Shhhh…” Adachi reminded Kurosawa, one hand finally coming to give friction to Kurosawa’s cock, making Kurosawa buck up to meet the touch. 

“God, you’re so beautiful like this, letting me control you, aren’t you?” Adachi said, stabilizing Kurosawa’s hips, drawing out and pushing back in. 

Kurosawa couldn’t do anything but try and meet the pleasure, which was building. 

“Kiyoshi...I’m close,” Kurosawa said when he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Adachi placed his thumb on Kurosawa’s slit, causing Kurosawa to keen, then removed his hand completely, making Kurosawa whine. 

“A little longer, since you were also rude to your junior, weren’t you, Yuichi?” Kurosawa could hear the smirk in Adachi’s voice. 

“I was…” Kurosawa said, trying to get Adachi to let him cum. 

“What did you do, exactly, Yuichi?” Adachi asked, increasing the pace. 

“I...I didn’t want to let Rokkaku introduce me to Heisaku,” Kurosawa got out. 

“But if it wasn’t for Rokkaku discovering your doppelganger, we wouldn’t be doing this, would we,” Adachi asked.

Kurosawa moaned as Adachi hit his prostate, which he had been ignoring. 

“Answer the question, Yuichi, be a good boy.”

“No...no we wouldn’t be doing this...please Kiyoshi!” he gasped as Adachi kept hitting his prostate dead on. 

“What a good boy...you can come now,” Adachi whispered, palming Kurosawa’s cock again. 

Kurosawa moaned and came all over Adachi’s hand, as Adachi chased his own pleasure and came a few seconds later. Adachi pulled out carefully after being against Kurosawa’s back for a few minutes, panting as he came down from his high. 

Kurosawa turned around to face Adachi, pulling him close, ignoring the sweat that was sticking to them both. 

“Thank you, Kiyoshi.”

“Thank Rokkaku and Heisaku,” Adachi said, his eyes dancing. 

“No, I think I’ll thank you again, after we shower,” Kurosawa said, opening the closet door and picking Adachi up, fully intent on making good on his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the movie made it like distinctly "American" rice, in my head it's Kimmon's "American" rice (which is very scary. it has raisins and ketchup and I don't remember what else but if you're curious, look up "Kimmon SBFIVE cooking") 
> 
> This was my first smut and of course it's from this movie because we have to start 2021 with a bang, I guess?


End file.
